Courage and Innocence Chapter 95
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Just like Courage and Innocence chapter 5.5, this was written to keep the rating of the story down. Please read Courage and Innocence by myself and my boyfriend. Link can be found on my profile.


**Mahou Sentai Magiranger**

**Courage and Innocence**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Chapter 9.5**

**For Hallwings. ^_~**

**THIS GOES WITH Courage and Innocence**

**By: MysticPhantasy. PLEASE READ THAT BEFORE THIS.**

After Houka and Titan left for their date, Isamu went to the living room to watch the news. Miyuki smiled and walked in and went behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"You know," she started to say in his ear, which caused him to shiver a little, "There are no children in the house and they won't be home for a few hours."

Isamu picked up the remote and pressed the power button, turning off the television. He looked up at his wife and smiled, "What do you have mind my dear?"

"Come up in about 10 minutes and you'll find out," she purred in his ear.

All he was able to do what nod.

She went up to their room and quickly changed out of the outfit she had worn. She was now in a long black silk night gown that went to the floor. The top of the gown was strapless, and tight around the breast area. She then took her hair down and bushed it out and pulled one side of her hair up in a snow flake hair clip and the other side in a silver wolf clip. She then straightened out her wedding and engagement rings and went and laid on the bed, in the center. She took a deep breath and waited for her husband.

Isamu was downstairs sitting in his chair, watching his watch. Finally 10 minutes passed and he sat up. Making sure all the lights downstairs were off, he flipped the switch for the hall light and went up to his and Miyuki's room.

He took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

"Come in dear," Miyuki said in a sweet voice.

He opened the door and noticed the room was lit only by silver sparkles that she must have created with her MagiPhone and the lamp on the night stand.

"Wow, Miyuki-koi, you look wonderful," she smiled.

"Thanks. I was inspired by Houka's gift to Urara."

"Interesting," he smiled as he removed his socks and unhooked his belt.

She smiled, "Why don't you come over here and I will help you with some of that."

Isamu smiled and went to the bed and crawled up to the top where his wife was. She then sat upon her knees and removed his shirt from his jeans and had him lift his arms up so she could remove it the rest of the way off his body. Once it was off, she tossed it to the floor and then wrapped it in her arms around his neck and closed the gap between them and kissed him with great passion.

He smiled into the kiss, loving the feel of his wife's smooth gown and skin against his. He then ran his tongue over her deep red lips and she opened her mouth, letting him enter. She tasted like peppermint and he tasted like coffee and vanilla.

She started to moan into the kiss however the need for air became too great, "You're still as good as you were on our honeymoon," she smiled.

"So are you my love," he said as he started to kiss up her neck and nibble at her ear and the dangling silver wolf's head earring. She started to moan some more and ran her hands down his arms and to his jeans and unbutton them and went a little lower and unzipped them, running her hands inside of them to his boxers and his hardened member.

His moans got loader as she started to stroke him. "Oh koibito, that feels nice."

"Thanks. Lay down," she whispered in his ear.

He did just that and she moved to where she was now on top and bent to kiss him on the lips, running her hands all over his body, making his moans louder and louder. She smiled and sat up. She then ran her hands over his torso, very lightly until they reached his jeans, she then ran her hands inside of them and removed them with little effort and then her right hand went into the boxers and over his member again, stocking it.

"Oh Miyuki!" he moaned as his head went back into the pillow.

She smiled and removed his boxers and they, along with the pants found their way to the floor.

He sat up, when she stopped. He looked at her, "Miyuki?"

She smiled, "Now, it's your turn. I am going to make you work for those missing years."

He smiled and moved over to the side and she took his place.

He then stared at her small framed body before bending down kiss her on the lips, then moved to nibble at her ear while his large right hand went over her right breast. She started to moan, which he liked very much. He then let himself have a little pleasure, he couldn't help but stroke himself a little while he pleasure his wife, however he got a wonderful idea. She looked so lovely in the gown, but he wanted to see her out of the gown as well. After all, fair was fair. He sat up and pulled down the top of the gown and looked at her prefect breasts, "Just as beautiful as they were 15 years ago Miyuki, my love."

"Thank you Isamu," she smiled.

He then made a tail of kisses to her breasts and his mouth started to suck on one while his hand played with the other, increasing her moans as he went.

Soon, but maybe not soon enough, he sat up and removed the rest of the gown, making it find its way to the floor. He took a look at his beautiful wife and smiled. She looked as lovely as she did all those years ago when they first made love. He felt like a horny teenager again, but didn't care. Miyuki was the love of his life and he owed her for more than words could describe.

He then made another trail of kisses, this time to her womanhood.

"Oh my wife, you look incredible and may I say, sexy?"

"Yes you may and you also look incredible and sexy my husband," then she moaned a loud moan, when he started to lick her. Her hand quickly found its way to his hair and the other to the sheet. Never before had she felt as excited as she did at that moment.

"You quickly getting wet my lover," he smiled as he pushed his index finger inside of her.

"Thank you," she moaned. Her moans increased when he started to move his finger in and out of her faster. He also started to lick her faster. She bucked up a little when he added a second finger. She was incredibly tight as well. _'Don't tell me she didn't even pleasure herself why I was away?' _he thought to himself. This caused him to blush a little and smile. _'This is truly like it was on our wedding night. incredible!' _

He was finally able to add a third and while he moved them not only in and out of her, but in a scissor motion, her sat up a little so he could suck on her breast some more.

Finally she was ready for him, as he was ready for her as well.

He sat up and placed her legs on his hips and smiled at her, "Are you ready my love?" he asked, looking deep into her beautiful eyes.

She smiled, "I've waited for this moment for a long time."

He smiled back and pressed hard into her. She was tight, nearly as tight as she was their first time. She even had a little blood, and her back bucked up a little. He paused and waited a moment so they both could get used to the feel of each other once more.

He than began to move in and out of her and soon picked up the pace, bending down and kissing her on the lips and playing with her breast and nipple. Her moans changed to a higher pitch when he rubbed them between his index fingers and thumbs.

He kept the fast pace up for about 20 minutes before he felt himself about to explode.

"Miyuki?!" he asked, painting.

She moaned, "Yes! oh Magi! Yes my husband! Unload yourself into me!" she screamed.

After a moment, they both came.

They started to pant a little and a she opened her eyes and looked at him and he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Incredible!" they both said as he slowly moved himself out of her.

He used his phone to clean the bed, but didn't bother with themselves and they got into bed.

She curled up to him and said, "I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you Miyuki," and kissed her.

Soon sleep found them and that is where they were until morning…

THE END OF CHAPTER!

TBC… Please read the main story!


End file.
